Alamerona
Alamerona - Shinigami of Neo-Gotei 13. Appearance Alamerona is a slim Male, aged around 16. He has crisp blue eyes, and golden hair, as well as defined Cat Features (See 'Cat Features' for more information), and has a small X shaped scar on his left cheek. He stands at roughly 6'3, which may be due to all the Milk he drinks. Personality Alamerona is usually quite laid back, due to his Catboy ways, and is usually seeking mischief in the Royal Palace. He usually dislikes personal jokes, or the mentioning of the 'AvaXAla' crack pairing. He seems to be quite heavily perverted, as shown whenever Tlel does his usual 'Yuri Check'. He loves many things a Cat does (See 'Cat Features' for more information), and also cares for his fellow spammer's happiness, as he hates depressing moods. His favourite foods consist of Pasta dishes, and Fish platters, as well as milk. Alamerona can also be quite fool-hardy at times, often charging to battles in a bloodlust, and often lashing out at Nevil whenever he arises. Relationships Akito Kinchi Alamerona's loving E-Wife. Avatar E-Brother. Icor15 E-Sister. TheLevinSnake/Nevil Self-appointed arch-nemisis. Soul_Slayer E-Brother and Fap-Master. (Alamerona is currently Soul_Slayer's 'Fapprentice') Hihachisu Alamerona's favourite Pumpkin-Bonking person. History Alamerona's first appearance in the Gotei was in R56, as it was Akito Kinchi who convinced him to join (Ironically). Alamerona then went on to grow attatched to the Gotei, as he stayed, as the 3rd Seat of the 7th Divison. He then went on his way, becoming Soul_Slayer's 'Fapprentice' somewhere close to R60, and then constructed "Pumpkurai" (See 'Powers and Abilities' for more information). Alamerona then, in R59, began to make a "Highly-Educational-Not-aTall- A - Innuendo" film, also known as H.E.N.T.A.I, which featured Meycha=3, IHATECLOUD and Akito Kichi. He is still in posession of the footage. In R61, Alamerona mentioned that he had no E-Family, which sparked Avatar to adopt him into the Royal Family, and Soul_Slayer to jump in too. 20 minutes later in R61, unexpectedly, Akito Kinchi confessed to the Gotei that she loved Alamerona. Alamerona accepted her confession, saying that he had a soft spot for her too for quite a while... Near the end of R61, Nevil found out that Alamerona had accepted Akito's confession, and grew jealous (XD),unleashing his Zanpakuto, Ghost River. A bloody war emerged between the two, which lasted for roughly 50 pages. In the end, although. Alamerona was killed. A small spark ignited in his soul, from a pocket of instinct from his soul, as his Inner Hollow, Anoremala took over, and fully Hollowfied Alamerona, causing fatal wounds to both participants. In the end, Nevil teleported Alamerona into a cookie factory, which broke his Hollowfication, and revived him with his new found Cat Features. The cookie factory was, in fact, an Oreo factory, which caused Alamerona to experiance painful constipation. Alamerona is currently waiting until he reaches Captaincy untill he challenges Nevil again to a re-match. Alamerona then went on his way in the Gotei, participating in various events and activites, and in R71, he proposed to Akito Kinchi. The answer was a heartfelt yes. The two got married, along with Avatar and Wanda Lerscherr, in a seperate thread. Who knows what the future could bring? (CLUE: As Nodt. XD) Powers and abilities 'Cat features' To be edited. Zanpakutō 'Name' Description. *'Shikai: '''shikai info. *'Bankai: 'bankai info. Trivia *Page template created by Kurorai. Quotes ''"*meows*"